


This Means War

by KayleeJohn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Drabble, Felching, Handcuffs, M/M, Missionary Position, Spanking, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 11:56:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayleeJohn/pseuds/KayleeJohn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Niall have a very kinky competition going on.<br/>This has also been posted on <a href="http://leprechauncupcakes.tumblr.com">tumblr</a> and <a href="http://www.wattpad.com/user/KayleeJohn">wattpad</a> :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis punishes Niall for being bad and sparks the beginning of their competition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part is being edited to include a full smut scene.

Louis walked around the bed, tapping a black riding crop against his lip in contemplation. He watched Niall’s quivering rear before he wound the crop over his shoulder and delivered a sharp smack to Niall’s already flushed ass. Niall let out a hoarse cry, tugging on the binds tying his wrists to the headboard as his body jerked back.

“You were naughty today, Niall.” Louis purred, heading back around the bed to choose his next angle of attack. “Do you know what you did wrong?” Louis pressed the crop against Niall’s skin, running the leather across the small of his back slowly and Niall’s breath hitched at the feeling until Louis spanked him again. “Answer me.”

“ _Nngg_ ,” Niall groaned, letting his head hang lower between his shoulders. “N-no.” He shook his head quickly, coarse hairs scratching against the oversensitive skin on his arms.

Louis ran the crop over Niall’s spine, pressing it against the popped out vertebrae as he made his way towards Niall’s head before he bent low and whispered low in Niall’s ear. “Wrong answer.” Niall muffled a moan as Louis pulled away from him but he let one loose as Louis scratched his nails down Niall’s back lightly.

“Now, how do you think I should punish you?” He asked, tapping the crop against the back of Niall’s right thigh. “I’m thinking…” He hummed, running the end of the crop over the swell of Niall’s ass and Niall shivered at the feeling. “How high was our record for the amount of times you came in one day?”

Louis walked around the bed and ran the crop over the back of Niall’s left thigh now, leaving a trail of goose bumps in its place. “It was ten, wasn’t it?” Louis wound his arm back and slapped the crop against Niall again and Niall bit his lip to hide the sob that escaped him. “We’re going to beat that today, okay?”

“Yeah,” Niall whimpered, nodding his head insatiably. “Yeah, yeah, yeah,”

“Starting with…” Louis reached down underneath the bed to pull out his toy box and he rummaged through it until he found what he was looking for. “This.”

Louis stood back up again and slid a large blue, studded vibrator onto the bed in front of Niall and Niall’s lips instantly parted in a heavy pant. His cock was already straining with the pleasurable torture but now he was immeasurably hard, feeling like he was ready to blow at the faintest touch.

As Niall’s chest heaved and thick breathes puffed out his nose, Louis let out a coo and reached a hand out to stroke his fingers into Niall’s hair. Louis knelt on the bed and bent again to whisper in Niall’s ear, scraping his fingers against Niall’s scalp. “You’re going to have a long night, babe. A very  _long_  night.” 


	2. Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall gets some warranted revenge on Louis by turning the tables.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part is being edited to include a full smut scene.

“Now,” Niall chirped, clapping his hands to his thighs as he knelt between Louis’ spread legs. “Pick a number between one and five.” 

“Niall…” Louis rolled his eyes, trying to tug on the ropes tying him to each of the four bedposts. “For gods sake, untie me. I  _get_  it. It sucks waking up tied to the bed. I won’t do it again.” Louis groaned, clenching and unclenching his fists. “Just, undo me so I can go make breakfast. I’m starved!” 

“Pick a number between one and five.” Niall said again, shifting higher up the bed to straddle Louis’ waist and press his hands against Louis’ stomach lightly. Niall ran his hands up and down Louis’ chest slowly, biting on his bottom lip. 

“Fuck,” Louis huffed, shutting his eyes before he hissed out a number. “Three.” 

“Mmm,” Niall slid off Louis’ lap with a moan and reached for something on the floor at the foot of the bed. “Excellent choice.”

Niall sat back between Louis’ legs and held the bottle he had picked up in his hand aloof, holding it upside down so all the contents would trickle down to the spout. “Chocolate Sauce.”

“Just what do you think you’re going to do with that.” Louis stared at Niall with wide eyes, trying to squirm away but there was nowhere that he could go.

“Oh, you know,” Niall shrugged non-committally before he held the bottle upright and opened the cap. 

“No, Ni- Don’t you dare!” Louis shouted just as Niall started to drizzle the sauce on his chest and he let out a hiss as the chill ran along his skin. “Fuck!” 

Niall laughed before he put the bottle aside and he bent low over Louis, catching the sauce with his tongue and licking up the path it had made. Louis tensed his body underneath Niall, tossing his head back into the pillows as Niall sucked on a large pool of chocolate at his sternum. 

Louis let out a groan when Niall pulled away but he opened his eyes in time to see Niall wiping at the corners of his mouth, lapping at his lips with a deft tongue. “How about…” Niall said, reaching for the bottle again. “We try that again… but on your cock.” 

“Oh god,  _yes_ ,” Louis’ eyes rolled up into the back of his head as he groaned and bucked his hips up.


	3. Helping Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis decides to enlist some help to get his revenge on Niall for his indiscretion.

“Louis!” Niall roared, tugging on the handcuffs that tied his arms to the bed posts before he kicked his feet at the mattress beneath and thrashed around. “Fuck you, asshole!” He had woken up to find his arms cuffed to the bed and, though he was already sporting a semi at the bondage, he was extremely _not_ happy.

“Now, now,” Louis chuckled walking around the edge of the bed to kiss Niall lightly but he jerked back as Niall tried to bite his lip hard. “How’s that any way to talk to someone who has the keys to let you go?”

“Excuse me, Louis,” Niall hissed through his teeth, speaking in a tense tone. “Can you uncuff me now? I would like to go eat breakfast.”

“Hmm,” Louis tapped a finger against his chin before he leered at Niall. “I seem to remember you not showing me the same courtesy so my answer’s gonna have to be no. Sorry.” Niall could tell that Louis was anything but so he gritted his teeth and stretched his legs out on the bed with a flop, partially submitting to Louis, if only to get out of these cuffs and start to plan his revenge.

“You don’t seem to want to be let go either.” Louis crawled onto the bed to trace his finger over a vein on Niall’s cock and Niall’s hips jerked up unconsciously, jaw setting stiffly. “Don’t worry. I’ll take care of you, babe.” Louis pressed a kiss to Niall’s thigh, sucking on the skin as Niall gasped softly.

Louis let his tongue hang out to trace across Niall’s thighs teasingly, leaving a love bite every inch or so until Niall was shaking on the sheets, arms tensed from tugging and bottom lip raw from gnawing on it. “ _God_ , Lou, please,” Niall whimpered, arching off the bed as he bucked his hips up, not receiving attention in the one place he needed it most.

“Yes, lover?” Louis took in a deep breath before he exhaled hot on Niall’s cock and Niall let out a curse, thrusting up again.

“Lou, please, I jus’… I jus’ need…” Niall groaned, tossing his head from side to side on the pillows, rolling his hips down in a circle in search of any friction he could get, searching for that high and _just_ missing it. He tugged against the cuffs for the umpteenth time, feeling them dig into his wrists and he whimpered.

Niall suddenly felt Louis’ tongue pressing against the underside of his cock and he nearly let out a scream at the feeling, eyes rolling into the back of his head, lost in lust as his heart jumped and he twisted on the bed. Louis threw an arm over Niall’s waist to keep him still before he sucked him in, tongue laving at the head before he took him to his base and hollowed out his cheeks.

“Fuck, Lou,” Niall stuttered out in a moan, biting into his bottom lip again to muffle himself but Louis dragged his nails down the inside of Niall’s thigh because he wanted to hear him so Niall let out a cry as he continued to bob his head. Niall twisted his head to muffle himself in a pillow, whining as Louis started to pull off him until his lips caught the head of Niall’s cock. Louis licked at it lightly before he pulled his lips off completely and Niall thrust his hips up once before he huffed. “Lou,” He whined again, rolling his head on the pillow as he jerked his hips up into nothing.

“Yeah, he’s already halfway there.” Niall heard Louis say and he opened his eyes with momentary difficulty to see Louis standing at the bedroom door, speaking to someone just out of sight. Louis looked over his shoulder to grin at Niall before he stepped back and then Harry walked into the room.

“Lou!” Niall let out in a shout, curling his legs in on himself to at least save some of his dignity but he couldn’t help but notice the way Harry’s eyes darkened as he bent his knees and almost presented his ass to them. Niall shifted on the bed even more, trying to kick up the sheets and hide himself but Louis walked around to his left side and pressed a hand to his chest.

“Ni, just relax.” Louis pressed three fingers on his free hand against Niall’s lips and, hesitantly, Niall sucked them in, dampening them with licks of his tongue. “I may have let it slip how amazing you were in bed and Harry asked if he could have a go. That’s all.” Louis pulled his damp fingers from Niall’s mouth before he trailed them down Niall’s chest, over his legs, and finally down to the cleft of his ass.

Louis ducked down to whisper in Niall’s ear as he pressed two of his fingers slowly into Niall and Niall’s body just gave around his touch so that Louis’ fingers sank into him. “Seriously, just relax, Ni. If you really don’t want to, you know the safe word.” Louis pulled away as he started to fuck into Niall with his fingers and Niall bit his lip but hummed and nodded. Niall tucked their safe word under his tongue in case he needed to use it soon but he really doubted it because, as he let his legs fall apart again, Harry let out a deep groan that sent heat to his cock.

“Fuck,” Harry breathed, sinking on the edge of the bed and tilting his head to the side as he watched Louis stretch Niall out. “I know you said but, _fuck_ ,” Harry groaned again and his fingers twitched anxiously. “Can I…?” He looked over at Louis with hopeful eyes and Louis chuckled at his childlike excitement.

“Go easy, Harry.” Louis purred, reaching out to grab Harry’s hand and he lapped at Harry’s fingers, sucking them in to slick them up and Niall nearly broke at the sight, arching up again.

But, when Louis pulled his fingers out of Niall, he cried out in despair and his eyes rolled back into his head in agony. “Lou,” Niall whined, bucking his hips up before he spread his legs wider, jerking one knee up so he could press his toes into the mattress and find some semblance of stability.

Louis let out a tut as he dragged Harry’s long digits tantalizingly from between his lips, shaking his head before he smirked at Niall. “It’s not me you should be whining for.”

Niall’s eyes slid from Louis to Harry and he gulped, pulling futilely on his binds once more. He let his tongue flit out to damp his lips until Harry wrapped fingers around Niall’s cock and he arched up off the bed, rolling his hips down. “Oh, _god_ ,” Niall panted, kicking his feet at the bed as he tugged against the cuffs. “Haz, please,” Harry pulled his fingers off Niall’s cock and Niall let out a desperate whine, bucking his hips up again until Harry started pressing a finger into him. “ _God_ ,” Niall’s breath hitched and he arched his back as Harry started fucking his middle finger into him.

Niall didn’t feel Louis leave the bed to sink into a chair at the corner of the room because Harry was petting his prostate, curling into it with his long finger. Harry did notice, however, and he watched as Louis shucked his pants and boxers down around his knees, wrapping a hand around his cock to work a hand over himself slowly as he watched Harry and Niall. Louis nodded his head over at Niall so Harry turned his attention back to the writhing blonde and he pushed another finger into Niall, spreading them wide.

“Harry, _please_ , I n-need more.” Niall moaned, rutting into the bed for friction before Harry pushed his fingers as deep as they would go and Niall cried out loud. “Fuck, I need you!”

“Can I?” Harry twisted his fingers inside Niall before he looked over at Louis and Louis nodded.

“Keep him cuffed and don’t touch him.” Louis ordered in a low voice and Niall tossed his head to the side with a whimper. “Wanna watch him come just from your cock.”

“Fuck,” Harry huffed, dragging his fingers out of Niall before he pushed his thighs just that much farther apart for good measure, shucking his clothes behind him quickly as Harry took in the sight of him. Niall’s swollen length was leaking steadily against his stomach and Harry just had to have a taste so, once he was naked, Harry bent double and mouthed at the head of Niall’s cock. Niall jerked and tried to buck up, moaning breathlessly as Harry’s tongue flicked at him until Louis snapped from behind.

“Hey!” Louis growled so Harry jerked away, lips pink and slick with spit and pre-come. “What did I just say?”

“Just making sure,” Harry smirked down at Niall, winking at him playfully before he sat back up and shuffled higher on the bed. Harry dragged Niall’s hips until they rested on his thighs and he pushed the head of his cock against Niall’s rim. Niall’s breath hitched again and he lifted his hips even higher to help Harry slide into him with more ease but Harry relented, choosing instead to tease.

Harry didn’t know when Louis had stood up but now Louis clapped a hand to his shoulder, squeezing once warningly. “Do what I say or this won’t be happening again and trust me,” He purred into Harry’s ear, lapping at the shell lightly before he continued. “You’ll want this to happen again.” Harry’s teasing nature had completely melted away and he now nodded submissively, wrapping his hands around Niall’s hips to thrust fully into him and Niall tugged on his cuffs so they chinked against the headboard.

“Mm, hah-Harry,” Niall moaned, arching up in unbridled want. “Fuck me. C’mon,” Niall rolled his hips down in effort to drag Harry deeper into him, more than he already was and Harry gave in, guiding Niall’s legs to wrap around his waist and hook behind his back before he started rocking them together slowly. Harry bent double to press his head again Niall’s collar and pant against his throat as he pumped his hips faster and the bed springs groaned underneath them.

Harry suddenly jerked away from Niall’s throat, sitting up to glance over his shoulder as he stilled his hips and Niall let out a groan, driving his heel into Harry’s back to spur him back into movement but, once he realized it wasn’t working, he followed Harry’s eyes to look over at Louis. Louis eyes had been on them, but were hazy and unfocused until he noticed he was being watched.

“‘s this good?” Harry mumbled low, stroking his thumb across the top of Niall’s thigh slowly. “Or do you want us some other way?”

“No,” Louis shook his head before he tilted it to the side, biting on his bottom lip at the image Niall made, all full up with Harry’s cock. “You’re good. Keep going.”

Harry planted his knees more firmly into the bed, bending over Niall before he started moving again and Niall let out a pleased moan as Harry started to pump within him. Harry pressed his large hands against the back of Niall’s thighs, squeezing once before he pushed them against the bed as he rolled his hips slower.

“ _God-d-d_!” Niall screamed, arching up and tightening his fists until his fingers felt numb. He kicked at the bed with his feet, bucking up to get at least some friction on his cock but it wasn’t enough, was never enough. Niall bit his lip to muffle a gasp as Harry pressed his hands against Niall’s chest to pin him down to the bed as he continuing fucking into him, bending low to kiss at his neck.

“Lou said you would ride me.” Harry grunted against Niall’s throat, still snapping his hips forward slow but deep and Niall keened in his ear. “Said you would be good and tight and you had a nice, tight ass. He wasn’t lying about the ass part,” Harry chuckled to himself before he sucked at Niall’s skin.

“Uncuff me.” Niall finally breathed out low so Louis couldn’t hear their conversation and punish him again; he saw an opportunity and he was fully going to take it. It would be the ultimate punishment if he could manage to cuff both Harry and Louis to the headboard. “Fuck, Haz, I’ll ride you so good, _god_. I’ll have you coming so hard.” Niall continued, arching up to push against Harry’s hands as he pulled on his cuffs again and bucked his hips

Harry lifted his head, staring down at Niall with hooded, hazy eyes and he even stopped moving as he worked his lip in contemplation but he took one look at the cuffs before he shook his head, hiking up Niall’s legs so his ankles rested on his shoulders before he started moving again but so much slower than before. “Naw,” Harry shook his head again, thumbs pressing into the back of Niall’s thighs. “S’good enough like this.”

Niall let out an agonized whine and bit into his bottom lip, squeezing his eyes shut tightly when he couldn’t push up against Harry’s palms and ride back into Harry’s thrusts. “F-fuck, Harry,” Niall moaned, twisting his head to the side to muffle himself in the pillows but Harry grabbed his jaw and forced his head out of its muzzle, letting out a tut.

“Naughty,” He chuckled rolled his hips particularly harshly into Niall’s to pull a howl from him. “That’s the way.” Harry bent to press his forehead against Niall’s before he returned his hand to Niall’s chest, darting out his tongue to lick at Niall’s bottom lip and Niall leaned up to catch Harry’s mouth. He twisted his head to deepen their kiss, seeking his tongue in between Harry’s lips to sloppily lick into his mouth, tangling their tongues together.

Harry pulled back for a moment, swirling his hips as he sucked Niall’s bottom lip between his own, tugging on it lightly before he leaned in to kiss Niall fully again, never tiring of his lips. “God, how are you even possible?” Harry sighed into Niall’s mouth, digging his nails into the flesh on his ass as he felt a sharp tug on his hair. He pulled away from Niall’s mouth to see Louis standing beside the bed, one hand fastened around his leaking erection and the other in Harry’s hair of course.

“Stop,” Louis demanded and Harry obeyed, much to Niall’s penance and Niall jerked and twisted and groaned, anything to get Harry plunging within him again. Harry clapped his hands more firmly to Niall’s body so that he couldn’t move before he sat back up, looking at Louis expectantly. Louis pulled his hand out of Harry’s hair to tilt Niall’s chin toward himself and he knelt on the bed to move even closer.

“Open up.” Louis growled above Niall, still working himself off quickly and Niall opened both his eyes and his mouth, letting his tongue hang out just as Louis came, come splattering on Niall’s face. Some landed on Niall’s tongue but most went all over his face and Harry groaned at the sight before he grabbed Niall’s jaw again.

“Swallow, love.” Harry rasped out, stroking his thumb over Niall’s bottom lip as he finally started to move again and Niall made a show of sticking his tongue out as evidence that he had. Harry grinned at him before he ducked down at licked at a spot of come against Niall’s cheek and Louis moved back over to his chair, sated and satisfied as Harry continued fucking into Niall.

“Hah-Harry,” Niall whimpered, body jolting up with Harry’s now rougher thrusts as they pulled a little moan from him each and every time.

“C’mon, Niall,” Harry pressed his lips to Niall’s collarbone to suck against it as he started to angle his thrusts towards Niall’s prostate to bring him to a sudden and explosive climax. “You’re next.” Harry sat up so he could run his hands over the flush that had been steadily spreading over Niall’s chest and now covered his skin in a bright pink glow.

The bed shook with his rough movements, that Niall could’ve sworn he was dying from, and the headboard faintly bounced against the wall, subdued thanks to the pillow Louis had so thoughtfully placed behind it before Niall had even woken up. Niall could feel his stomach swirling and his heart pounding and he grew ever tighter as Harry continued to press into him.

Niall let out a unrestrained stream of curses, slurring as Harry hiked his legs up to spread him further apart and he just couldn’t stop the body rocking orgasm that sprang from him. He tried to buck down and thrust up at the same time, babbling stupid things he would deny later on. Niall tightened almost ridiculously around Harry so that he groaned low at the warm squeeze around his cock before he planted a hand in the bed and rolled his hips.

Harry thrust into Niall shallowly, barely pulling his cock out before he was thrusting back in as he filled Niall up with warranted release. Niall shuddered beneath him, gritting his teeth and whimpering through them until Harry collapsed on top of him, completely spent. They lay there for a moment, chests heaving in sync before Louis cleared his throat from behind and Harry sat up, glancing behind with a grin.

“How was that?” Harry asked as Louis knelt on the bed beside him, pulling his softening cock gently out of Niall. Niall let out a gurgle and jerked as the head of it just caught his oversensitive rim before come started leaking out of him. His chest heaved with pants and he tilted his head back into the pillows with a low whine, sore arms hanging limp from the cuffs.

Louis reached out to tangle his fingers in the curls at the back of Harry’s head and he grinned wide. “You’re gonna have to come more often, yeah?” Louis glanced over at Niall, still blissed out from his orgasm but he managed to nod, biting on his bottom lip until it flushed a brighter shade of red.

Harry let out a bark of a laugh, clapping a hand to Niall’s thigh absentmindedly as he smirked at them both. “I hope you mean that in the way I’m thinking.”

Louis paused before he too chuckled and nodded, crawling up the bed to kiss as Niall’s shoulder lightly. “I do.” He laughed into Niall’s skin before he gestured for Harry to crawl up too and he did, ducking his head into the crook of Niall’s neck. “What do you say, Niall?”

“Hmm?” Niall mumbled, opening his eyes lethargically before he looked back and forth between Harry and Louis. “Yes, you can uncuff me now.”

Louis snorted and shook his head, leaning up to nibble on Niall’s earlobe. “I don’t think so.” Louis stroked a hand across Niall’s chest, pushing a thumb at his nipple to tease. Harry tapped his fingers down Niall’s body, grazing over his thigh before he pressed his middle finger through Niall’s abused hole and Niall’s eyes rolled up into the back of his head.

“T-that’s not fair.” Niall moaned, tensing his arms as he tugged on the cuffs, feeling them dig into the prominent bruises on his wrists. “I _swear_ to god, I’ll get you both back for this.”

“Course you will.” Louis manhandled Niall until his knees were pressed against his shoulders and his ass was on full display. “Of course you will.” Louis repeated before he licked at Niall’s rim where Harry was still pressing his finger in, delving his tongue deeper inside when Niall keened low in his throat. 


End file.
